Of Stardust and Galaxies
by beccyorange
Summary: Rose Tyler is Torchwood Agent who jumps dimensions to help SHIELD with their imprisoned war criminal. The twist? The war criminal is her old roommate, Loki, imprisoned for his attack on Midgard. T for now, Rose/Loki with a bit of Rose/TenToo. Stars rest of the Avengers as well. PREVIOUSLY TITLED 'Love Against The Law'
1. Chapter 1

The only sound in the office was of the fan whirring on the roof, and the breathing of the blonde woman in there. She signed off her paperwork and sent it out. Her desk was neat, with a gold sign reading "Rose Tyler" on the front, and various papers stacked haphazardly on one side of the long wood desk. On the other side were two photos, one face down and the other face up.

The photo that was face up was of Rose Tyler, her family and the Metacrisis Doctor. It had taken a while, but they had gelled and clicked and lived together domestically. Very domestically, sometimes Rose found it boring. Maybe it was just from travelling through space and time for so long that made her feel that way.

As she went to look at the photo that lay face down, her phone rung.

"Rose Tyler. You're needed at SHIELD. Bring the cannon" the curt, female voice said as it disconnected the call.

Rose moved her hand away from the other picture, that's frame was embroidered with green and gold. She could always look at the picture of the green eyed man another time. That was all she had left of him now, just memories and the odd item found around the house.

As she made her way down to the reception where she had been called to, her heart panged for the god she had lost. She had returned with the Metacrisis Doctor, to find her roommate gone, although he had disappeared.

She shook these thoughts out of her head. It was good that SHIELD needed her; it was just what she needed. An adrenaline rush, a change from the normality and routine her life had slowly morphed into. Her life was just a cycle of wake up, eat, work, eat, sleep and then repeat every day except for public holidays and she hated it.

It was a welcome relief being shot through dimensions, and landing inside SHIELD's helicarrier and the surge of adrenaline that pumped through her when agents pointed guns at her was exhilarating.

"Lower your weapons!" a deep voice called out. "This is Rose Tyler, from Torchwood. She is here to help us with the war criminal" and the man came into view. Decent height, dark skin, an eye patch and a good build. He looked quite intimidating and it was obvious he was the man in charge, that he was the man who called the shots.

He motioned with his hand for her to follow him, and she did. She looked around the helicarrier in awe. It was much more impressive then the design and plans had hinted towards. They stopped outside a thick door, impenetrable to say the least.

"The war criminal is inside. If he attacks or breaks the glass, just call out. We have a room for you hear to stay in until we can get him home. That's why we called you, you have the dimension cannon"

Rose nodded and swallowed, she was nervous, the way they were acting about this "war criminal" made him seem like some vicious alien from another planet. She took two deep breaths and walked in, mentally preparing herself for the worst.

She almost laughed. Such a big cage, for just a small figure, that sat hunched on the opposite side to her, she could barely make him out until she walked closer.

Then she froze, a scream started to rise up her throat, but she held it in. It _couldn't_ be, but it obviously was. Even with his back to her, she could_ tell_. The outfit, the pale ash white skin and the raven black hair. There was no way it wasn't him, and although half of her wished it was him, another half wished it wasn't.

Over the speakers, a voice spoke "Are you okay Agent Tyler?" the man from before spoke, and she nodded, before smirking at the fact she had been called 'Agent Tyler'

The figure in the round cage snapped its head up, and whirled around quickly, and Rose wasn't even aware she was standing right in front of the cage until her feet could move no further.

The minute she saw his face, there was no way it wasn't him. The eyes, those eyes, so piercing green, so vibrant. He looked so much different, instead of the more soft and natural thin shape he had before, he was now all cheekbones and angles and bone and skin.

He smirked, as he stared at her "Agent _Tyler_?" the very familiar voice sneered "When did you become an agent Rose?" he asked ever so innocently, and she could've sworn she heard a tinge of sadness under his façade of indifference.

"When did you become a war criminal?" she retorted, instantly taking it back. She got no reply from Loki, so she turned and left.

"I want the file on Loki." She said as she walked out the door to the man from before, whose nametag read 'Nick Fury'

He nodded "Someone, get Coulso-"he coughed and stammered "I mean, get Agent Hill to get the file on the war criminal and deliver it to Agent Tyler's room" he commanded, as someone quickly followed the order.

"Come Agent Tyler, so I can show you around" and she followed him.

"So, why exactly do you need me?" she asked

"We need you, to deal with him"

"What am I meant to do?" she asked, bewildered

"Get answers out of him. You're the only one he's actually replied to." Was the reply "And on the topic of that, how did he know you?"

Rose blushed "Well, before he was here, he was in the Dimension I was from" she was happy Fury already knew about the other dimensions and was thankful of the fact she wouldn't have to explain it "He was my old flatmate, until I returned one day, with him gone" she finished as they stopped outside her door, and she went inside.

Sitting on her bed was an official looking document **"File Number #9726: Loki"** was stamped on it in a bright red. She sat down and read it.

She suddenly wished she didn't. She couldn't believe what she was reading. She always knew he was the God of Mischief, and that he was planning some sort of revenge, but nothing like this.

He had killed hundreds of people in a matter of days, taken control of people's minds, had attempted to murder his own adoptive brother, set an army of aliens onto Earth and had killed a SHIELD Agent named 'Phil Coulson'. That must've been why Fury choked up when saying his name.

She fell asleep soon after, her dreams filled with a terrifying image of Loki.


	2. Green and Gold

Her dreams were of that blue box, and that fall, losing her grip like the weak human she was, and the wall that she stood by for hours and hours. Of Bad Wolf Bay and how those words followed her everywhere. Then her dreams focused on the god with green eyes, that haunted her whenever she would close her eyes. Of the smell of mint and burnt wood. Of the way he would never seem to sleep. Then of him on his rampage in the city, her mind conjured up images identical to the pictures in the file. She dreamt of that man named Phil, and how he reminded her so much of the Doctor, willing to die to help save the people he cared about.

_OoOoOo_

She woke up the next morning, her eyes stung from crying herself to sleep. It had been a long time since she had done that. As she was awake before everyone else she fired up the cannon and visited Torchwood.

She explained everything to them, except for who Loki was. No-one knew. Not even the Metacrisis Doctor.

"I'm so sorry, but I won't be home for a while. I have an important job to do at SHIELD. I'll visit when I can" she had whispered into his ear as she kissed him once before leaving again, she didn't know when she was coming back.

_OoOoOo_

The more that she thinks about it, she's not entirely sure she wants to come back. It's never been the same. She never really connected with the Metacrisis Doctor, even though he is the same man as the Doctor. Maybe it's because he's human, and she isn't, because she's the Bad Wolf, who is in no way human. Or maybe it's because she grew too attached to the previous roommate. Or maybe she just doesn't want him anymore, after spending all that time and energy and money to find her way back to him, now she doesn't want him.

Rose runs her hand through her blonde hair and then proceeds to tie in in a bun, with a few wispy bits hanging out and then gets dressed into the SHIELD outfit, which is basically just black leather, and that's it. Tight, uncomfortable black leather. She wonders how Loki does it all the time, it might just be a God thing.

She is standing outside the cage once again, and Loki has failed to notice her, as he has his back to her, mumbling something faint that she can't quite make out. The language is foreign and beautiful, and she can remember coming home from work to hearing him say it, then abruptly stop as soon as he notices her. He hasn't stopped yet. So he hasn't noticed her. So she stays quiet and still.

After a few more minutes the noise has stopped, and she coughs.

"What was that you were saying? I couldn't quite make it out?" she asked innocently, smiling.

His eyes momentarily showed betrayal "Nothing you need to worry about mortal"

Rose giggled, then stopped "Oh come on Loki. Drop the act. I know you, you know me." Was her remark as he shot a deathly glare at her

He walked quickly over to the side where Rose was standing, taking three long steps.

"You do not_ know_ me Rose Tyler, so do not claim to! Nobody knows me and no-one shall. So leave SHIELD now. Run back to your precious little_ Doctor_ like you always have and you always will! I've seen it, it happens, every time in every_ alternate_ universe there is to see, and I can tell you Rose Tyler, I have seen them all!" he screamed through the glass, even through his anger Rose could see the hurt inside him that he struggled to keep inside, and Rose's knees shook

"I know you Loki. You don't even know how well I know you" she stated with a poker face, but her voice betrayed her as it cracked.

"Oh do you now Miss Tyler?" he asked mockingly "Do you know what I have done on this ignorant and worthless planet then?" he sneered

"This planet is not ignorant nor is it worthless! This is my original home Loki so you better shut your goddamn mouth before I take you back to Torchwood. Because you can be damn sure I have the authority to do that!" she yelled back through the glass "I can also take you right back _home_ Loki. You know that cannon I was working on? Not only can it travel through dimensions, but it can also travel into the Nine Realms."

"You wouldn't dare!" he shouted back

"Try me." was her sassy remark "That's the only reason you're still here isn't it? Because they can't send you home?"

"Stop it" he commanded, he was sick of being yelled at, by everyone, especially Rose

"Is that what all those innocent people said right before you killed them?" She snarled back, and she instantly regretted it as she saw his straight face falter and shatter for just a second, showing the true God inside.

She merely nodded at him as she walked out "I shall see you again later" he muttered as the door shut behind her, and he went back to his mutterings.

_OoOoOo_

She fired up the cannon for Pete's World, to pick up some belongings that she didn't grab the first time, mainly just photographs and paperwork.

So when she got to her desk and grabbed the two photographs her heart faltered, as she looked at the green and gold embroidered photo.

They were smiling, they were happy and that was something neither of them had felt in a long time. Their hair whipped across their faces and their cheeks were flushed red. For a while there, Rose thought they had something. She wasn't entirely sure what, but something. That changed when the cannon worked and she could locate the Doctor. She had left him without saying much of a goodbye, and a part of her hoped he would still be there when she returned, that was the insanely human part of her. The brilliantly Bad Wolf part of her knew that was not the case, it knew he would be gone, in a whirlwind of rage and green.

It had taken her a while to realise that she had a good sense of premonition, but in reality it was just the Bad Wolf, not all of the Bad Wolf had left Rose when her first Doctor had kissed her, saving her life and ending his incarnations. It sat there, dormant in her brain until it was needed. It always gave her a pounding headache afterwards.

As she stared at the picture, she was aware of how green and gold complimented each other brilliantly, and wondered if that was what had happened with her and Loki. They had definitely brought out different sides of each other, and Rose was not yet entirely sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. It was borderline.

Rose never would've acted that way to Loki just moments ago if she had never got to know him.

_OoOoOo_

After placing her objects in her room, she went to meet with Fury, and sat outside his office, next to a man with an odd blue glow coming from his chest.

"What are you staring at?" the man asked, winking at Rose

Rose blushed, she wasn't aware of the fact she had been staring at it "Oh, just wondering what that was" she asked before hiding her head in embarrassment.

"You're not the only one who wonders" was the mans reply "So, what are you talking to Fury for? No offence sweetie but you don't seem like the type to be in trouble with the big man" he smirked

"Oh no, I'm not in trouble. I just need to talk to him about a certain crazy God you guys have caged up" Was Rose's reply

"Oh Loki, that guy is crazy! You should be thankful us Avengers got him" he smiled, and Rose made a mental note to remember to get a file on the Avengers, whoever they were.

"Avengers?" she asked "Sorry, I'm new here" she said

"It was all over the news, how could you not have heard?" he asked

"I'm not exactly from this place, so to speak." she explained "My name's Rose Tyler, of Torchwood"

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Tony Stark" the man flirted

The door opened, and a man with a purple shirt and grey pants walked out, and the man with the blue light in his chest followed him away, so Rose walked into the room.

_OoOoOo_

"If I need to at any given point, I will be taking Loki into Torchwood custody and bringing him back with me, he will be charged with the exact same crimes and using your case file, but he will be in Torchwoods hands." She commanded, having a lot of fun taking the lead and telling others what to do.

Nick Fury rested his hands on the desk and pulled himself up to a standing position "And what exactly makes you think I'm going to let you do that?"

"The fact that you called me in here to work on this case, the fact SHIELD is just a branch of Torchwood and because I'm the only person who can get him back to his home" she smiled, as Fury glared, then he nodded and agreed.

"And one more thing, I would like to read the file on 'The Avengers'" she said as she slammed the door shut, before heading back to where Loki was held.

_OoOoOo_

He was sleeping, or so she thought, so she slipped the photograph of them together into the food hatch, before she walked off and went back to sleep.

He turned around and looked at it, before he swallowed down a sob.


	3. Let The Floodgates Fall

While Rose Tyler slept, the fallen God of Mischief did the complete opposite.

He crawled over to where the photo frame sat, and he didn't have to pick it up to know what it was of, and when this picture was taken. Finally, after so long of holding up the barriers the memories flooded out.

He was falling and falling and falling still. There was nothing to see, he was in the inky black of space where light had yet to reach. He was left alone to his thoughts of _OdinFrostGiantsAdoptedThorAs gard_. So he shut off his mind and let his body fall. He didn't mind if he didn't wake up again. He didn't mind if he died. He waited willingly for the quick burning of the sun, or whatever object he fell into.

But instead he hit the ground, soft green grass tickled his ears and as he went to move his body screamed in protest, the pain of impact was almost unbearable.

Then in front of his eyes was a woman, a Midgardian, with blonde hair and big brown eyes that had a soft look in them. She took one long look at Loki, before she reached for a phone. Loki had this gut feeling he was about to be handed over to the authorities, but he was shocked.

"Must've been a false alarm. I can't see anything. Nothing fell" the woman had said into it, before she picked up Loki and hauled him home with her.

He blinked quickly, shaking the thoughts and memories out of his head, and trying to keep the tears in his eyes. He wasn't going to let them overflow. He was not showing weakness.

Because Rose Tyler was_ not_ his weakness.

That's what he tried to make himself think, and he wondered that maybe if he lied about it enough it would come true.

Then the room in front of him was gone and he was back in a memory, unable to stop the barrage of memories replaying themselves.

"Who are you?"

"I am Loki. I'm not from here"

"Well that's obvious considering you fell from the sky"

"Oh yes"

"Well I'm Rose Tyler. I don't normally pick up aliens and not take them into custody like I'm supposed to, you're kinda a one off thing"

"Loki."

Loki gritted his teeth and yelled at himself "Stop this. Stop bringing these back up" he snarled, a lone tear ran down his face.

He reached over to pick up the picture, after spending so long looking at it, sitting there, staring at him and taunting him about what everything used to be like.

He would've smiled at the picture, if he didn't remember the aftermath.

"Come on Loki! Just one picture! It's a holiday!" Rose had begged and pleaded from their hotel room, they were staying the night in a small ski resort, and snow fell everywhere outside.

"No honestly Rose. I can't go outside for that long" he said, he hadn't told her he was a Frost Giant; he hadn't told her he was a monster.

Rose frowned "It will only be for a few minutes. Please! Then we can leave. Just one photo!"

Loki groaned. The things he would do for this woman, his saviour, his Bad Wolf and his alone. "Fine"

Rose jumped with glee and she ran outside, telling him to hurry his skinny, god ass up.

When Loki got outside Rose was talking to a stranger, asking him to take a photo of the two of them.

Loki had taken major precautions, completely covered by woollen clothes, so no part of his skin would be touched by the cool snow, so he wouldn't change his form. Of course it happened anyway.

Rose pulled off his beanie innocently, and they smiled for the camera. Loki was terrified and he ran to the car, and unlocked it with his magic and he sat and waited.

He ripped off the gloves and saw his hands slowly tinge blue. He hadn't even been in the snow for long, but he had underestimated the small white fluffy snow falling from the sky, like ash. He looked at himself in the rear-view mirror and Rose walked over to the car.

No. That was not true. The reflection was lying to him. It had to be. It wasn't true, but of course it was. Not only had his hands changed, so had the rest of him. He needed to warm up, and warm up fast. There was a way to get warm quickly, involving Rose, but of course that would never happen, they were just friends.

Rose had frowned when she opened the door and got into the car, and she had reached out to touch Loki's face.

"Don't." Loki had said hollowly "Don't touch me. It will burn you."

"Explain?" Rose had said, her voice tinged with a soft anger.

"I am not an Asgardian, I was adopted. I _am_ a Frost Giant. I _am_ a _monster_." He whispered, as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"You're not a monster." Rose soothed "I've seen real monsters, I've fought them, and I've helped ended their terror. I can tell you, you're not a monster"

_"You're not a monster"_

They were the words that Loki would replay every minute of the day stuck in this stupid Midgardian cell, waiting for Thor and waiting for Odin to get him, but they wouldn't. Thor wanted to, but the All-Father wouldn't allow it. This was Loki's punishment. To be treated like an animal in the zoo. To be observed through a cage and treated like a specimen.

He can't remember when he fell asleep.

When he woke he saw Rose sitting outside his cage "I was waiting for you to wake up" she said "I see you enjoyed the picture" she motioned towards the photo frame that was in Loki's arms

Loki sat there silently, and wiped dried tears from his face. "Hold yourself together. It's just Rose" his subconscious told him.

She was much more then 'just Rose'. She was his Rose, his Bad Wolf and his woman of the stars and only his. Well she was only his, but then she had left with barely any goodbye to jump through the stars to get to her Doctor. That's what she was always doing. Jumping through the stars, it was in her blood, transfused was star dust and galaxies.

"Stop crying you" Rose teased "You're meant to be a God" she laughed, her tongue poked through her teeth.

Loki wasn't even aware of the tears streaming down his cheeks until Rose had pointed it out "I can't."

"I'm sure you can. Just stop thinking of whatever makes you cry" she said, unaware of why he was crying

"How can I stop thinking of it when it's standing in the same room as me, telling me to stop crying" Loki smirked sadly at the look of bewilderment on Rose's face "You weren't expecting that were you Rose Tyler? You weren't expecting yourself to be the source of tears of a God. Just like you were the source of tears for the Doctor. Did you leave him? To jump through the stars, just to get to me?" he said, acid coated his voice at the end of his sentence.

"I came because I was asked to." Rose said, tears welling up in her eyes, as she stormed out of the room and went to get her dimension cannon.

She shot off to the first place she could come across. A place of large gold buildings and a bridge made of rainbow that was broken at the end.

* * *

**A/N: God I kinda slacked off writing this fic but yay new chapter. Also I don't even know. I don't plan chapters that much.**

**Reviews make me happy!**

**I'm all up for criticism and I think I need that**


	4. Golden Planet

**A/N: Woo yay finally update. I was on holiday haha bad excuse but its true.**

**ALSO IMPORTANT: I'm changing the fic name to 'Of Stardust and Galaxies' okay.**

* * *

This place was so familiar, despite the fact she had never been here before in her whole life. It had been described to her, every little detail in perfect accuracy.

Sure, she meant to come here, but not by herself. She had always meant to come here with Loki, but not in his current state.

Rose turned around, taking in the magnificent view of the place around her. Gold gleamed off the buildings, and an endless amount of stars twinkled. Then she faltered as she looked at the broken Bifrost, cracked and sitting there only a lone figure standing there. He was dressed in red and gold. It was Thor.

Her instincts screamed at her, telling her to leave, to shoot back to S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters and act as though this whole thing had never happened, but her legs were moving forward of their own accord. At least Thor would know she was with S.H.I.E.L.D., her outfit gave that away and she definitely didn't want to be arrested on another planet.

When Rose had made it to where Thor was standing, she stood next to him for a few minutes, before he noticed she was there.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" his booming voice asked with a hint of sadness

"I'm Rose Tyler, from S.H.I.E.L.D., I'm new there and I have a sort of…machine, that can transport me anywhere" she replied as he looked at her

"What business do you have here on Asgard?"

"Well, nothing. I was, interrogating Loki, and then I needed to get away, and this is where I ended up"

Turns out that was not the correct answer, as Thor whipped his head around and stared at her. Pure fury and sadness mixed together in his eyes, a dangerous mix.

"What exactly do you mean by interrogate?!" he asked, almost yelling at her "If I find out you mortals are mistreating him I will bring you all back here for sentencing!"

Rose fumbled on the words as she hastily said them "No. You don't have to worry, no-one is mistreating him. I swear on my life"

Thor smiled at her, but then the smile turned sad "You would swear your life on the wellbeing of a war criminal?" he replied, shaking his head in disbelief.

"He wasn't always that way. I know it"

Thor raised an eyebrow "Now, I can tell that you are old beyond your years because of things you have seen, and what you know will happen. I can tell that you are of stardust and galaxies and that you have witnessed things most mortals dream of. But that does not mean you know him." His booming voice twisted on some words.

"When he fell, I'm sure you remember that?" Rose twitched, and Thor nodded remorsefully "Well, he didn't land on some unknown planet, where he met that freaky alien army. He landed on Earth, or Midgard or whatever the hell you Gods call it!" her voice was frantic, quick and pleading.

"Impossible. If he landed there S.H.I.E.L.D. would have known and contacted me." He butted in.

"Just let me finish." Rose said, and waited a second, making sure Thor wouldn't interrupt her again "There are different dimensions, different universes all joined together in one big jumble. He didn't fall on the Midgard he so recently tried to rule, he landed on a different one. One I lived on" Rose sniffed as she felt familiar tears welling in her eyes.

She nearly always cried when she talked about Loki.

Thor stood there, staring at this odd girl with the smell of smoke and stars who now cried over his brother, he didn't want to press onwards, but he needed to. He desperately needed to.

"Then what happened" his voice was a whisper, as though he was scared of being overheard.

Rose stumbled, and her posture faltered "I left. I had to." She added quickly, to counteract Thor's glare "I had a man before, I was in love with him. Then we were separated and I worked so hard, so desperately hard to get back to him. That's what this is for" she nudged the cannon.

She wanted to stop there. End this conversation and end her stay on this lovely planet that she never visited with the Doctor. She could tell in Thor's eyes that she would have to explain the rest.

"He begged me not to. He physically got down on his knees and begged me to stay there with him. He told me, that if I left, he would lose his sanity, he would lose the fight between light and darkness in his brain and that he would never be the same…" her voice trailed off and she was held in a tight bear hug by Thor.

"Please continue" he whispered again, pleading her, just so he could hear proof his brother wasn't always like that, his memories were shrouded by hatred of what he had witnessed, and his mind had made him believe that Loki had always been like that.

"I wanted to stay, but I couldn't. I left him. I just left him kneeling there" she laughed a sad laugh, the god who wanted to get all of humanity to kneel before him, was on his knees begging. "Then I came back with the man I searched for, but Loki was gone. He left a note, addressed to me." And Rose went through her pockets before Thor could even ask.

In an elegant script that turned sharper and messier with every word, tears stained the paper read:

_'To Rose,_

_I'm sorry for what I may do.'_

"It seems my brother was fond of you" Thor said sadly.

Rose hummed "'was' is right…"

The Dimension Cannon whirred loudly in her hands "Well, I best be off. I'll try to visit sometime" she said, feigning happiness like she did every day as she left Asgard.

Back on the Helicarrier she left her Dimension Cannon in the room and walked to where Loki was held.

Catching herself in the reflection of the glass cage, she could see her eyes were red.

Then things pieced themselves together in her head. The cage was_ empty!_ The cage could not be empty!

She snarled a slight bit under her breath, before a tingling of cold breath on the back of her neck startled her

"Been crying recently Rose?" the honeyed voice whispered in her ear.


	5. Inevitable

**A/N: Woo new chapter. I'm not sure if you guys will like it, I think I wrote it differently.**

**And I tried to write kissing. I think I failed.**

**Please leave a review so I write faster ;D**

* * *

Rose froze, her blood ran as cold as the breath on her neck and she wondered if someone spiked her coffee, but she knew no-one did. "No" she sniffed.

A cold laugh came from behind her, and there was a click of fingers. Green mist floated around the security cameras.

"Are you sure?" the voice mocked.

"Yes" she replied.

Another cold laugh came, louder than before and it sent shivers down her spine.

Then two strong hands grabbed her from behind and turned her around, pushing her back against the wall. She kept her eyes clenched tight, because maybe, just maybe, if she couldn't see him, then he wasn't really there. Maybe if she couldn't see what was happening, it wasn't really happening after all. She had resorted to child's play, of when a child couldn't find a place for hide-and-seek and just sat there, covering their eyes and saying "If I can't see you, you can't see me" in the childish voice.

The tension in the air hung heavy, and she wondered how no-one heard the loud crash of her hitting the metal, because her back definitely felt it.

Rose wondered if she screamed loud enough, someone would hear her. She opened her mouth wide to scream, before a pale finger pushed itself onto her mouth.

"Shh. Don't scream Rose." And he laughed again "Although, I know from experience that you're quite a screamer" and Rose didn't have to have her eyes open to know he just raised a brow of innuendo, and for a moment, he reminded her of Jack.

"Also, do be a dear and open your eyes, or I'll open them for you"

Rose wanted to argue, but she felt the cool touch of metal slide across the side of her face, and she had enough logic to realise she didn't have the upper hand anymore, that there was no glass separating her from this man, so she opened them.

Her head instinctively flicked back due to Loki's close proximity. His hands were resting against the metal wall behind her, stretched out on either side of her face. He smiled.

But at the same time he didn't. He smiled in a way that didn't reach his eyes; it was cold and icy, sharp and jagged. So unlike the smile she grew to love before. He laughed at her facial expression and it sent shivers down her spine as his blue eyes stared into her own.

Wait. She frowned. His eyes were never blue before. They were green. The greenest green. She blinked once and they were green again.

He tilted his head. Watching her every facial feature. Loki watched the way her eyes flicked nervously at the sight of his own, and the way she shivered slightly when he laughed and the way her eyes had lingered on his lips as he smiled.

This was how it was always meant to be. Not Rose in charge, like on the other place, that was only because he was too weak to take charge over anything and he was happy getting close to her, weaving his way into her heart and mind, carving her out into his personal sculpture.

He moved a hand and brushed it through his hair, it was knotty, and he would have to fix that after he got out of here. Which would be in the next half an hour.

His lips curled up in a smirk as he waited to see which one of them would crack first.

Rose's lips twitched as she stared at his, mentally yelling at herself for thinking such things. "He's a war criminal, he's a monster, he's evil, he's twisted, he's sadistic, but you want him anyway." Her thoughts yelled and she was happy he wasn't a mind reader.

"How did you get out?" she finally asked "I thought that you couldn't use your magic, apparently they tested your abilities"

Loki laughed again, and it almost sounded like it used to, except for the bitterness laced in it. "You think I would be enough of an imbecile to show the true extent of my powers?" he shook his head in mocking "You really are blonde" he said, tapping her head. Like he used to, before all of this.

"Didn't Thor tell them anything about you?"

Another cold laugh "He has too much pride in me to tell them everything" A calculated pause followed as he licked his lips "Some of the things I could do, would give your nightmares nightmares"

Her eyes followed his tongue and he laughed again, but it was like it used to be. Free, happy with a hint of sadness. Not the cold and poisonous one he had now, it was like it used to be, and that was good. That was what Rose wanted because maybe, she could take him back home.

She didn't know what she was doing until after she had done it, or while she was in the process of doing it. It was all a blur really.

Her hands snaked around his neck and pushed him closer to her, and he let out a low chuckle from the back of his throat as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Then she kissed him.

It was always going to come to this, they were always going to end up like this, and they both knew it. Some would say it was destiny, others would say there is no such thing, but it was just pure attraction and feelings and carving the other out.

He pushed back against her lips and after untangling one hand from her hair, raised her chin a little bit so they were at roughly the same height.

It was rough and it was hungry, it was needed and it was long overdue. Loki broke away and kissed her neck and she was sure she would have a hickey tomorrow. She dug her nails softly into the back of his neck and it was now she realised how much she missed this.

It was so unlike the Metacrisis Doctor, who was all for soft and tender and sure Rose loved it, but sometimes she needed a change, which he would never do. Loki on the other hand was both, he could be tender and soft and caring but on the flip side he could be ravenous and wanting and rough and Rose didn't complain at all.

His tongue flicked across her neck and she shuddered, trying to take off his clothes in the process.

He laughed slightly "There will be time for that later Agent Tyler, besides. We have an audience now" he smirked at the face of Nick Fury and Tony Stark as they stood in the doorway.


End file.
